SOS! Strongest Bronze Team: Go Rescue!
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: My desires, what I want to become, I cannot obtain them here… To obtain my true ambition I will willingly shed away my humanity if I must! And with this bone I now carry as my blade there will be nothing that will stand before me...!


**Disclaimer-** Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and any other related references are in possession of their respective owners.

---------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of panting that echo throughout a narrow stairwell give proof to a tough climb.

_"Excuse me, but why are you crying? Aren't you the one who one this tourney thingy? "Greatest Swordsman Alive" sounds like a very important title… Right! You're shedding tears of joy, I'm happy for you as well, congratulations!"_

Even if it feels like it'll never end, the challenger never stops, not even for a break!

The entrance to all answers is drawing near! All she has to do is keep pushing forward more and more then finally, get to embrace the light from beyond…

_"…I don't understand… This is a dream? So…if a "dream" as you say is not real, then…Am I not real too… Haha, I see! Then I'm not mad at you anymore. And I apologize for overreacting as well! But you really should, even if this is a dream then you should do everything in your power to make it happen!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue- Wishing Blade**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Though her hair overlaps her eyes, the adventurer's disappointment is apparent.

Existing outside that tunnel of anticipation is infinity; sky, ground, left and right, an endless spread of nothingness cloaked in a spectrum of many colors is the scene.

"This isn't right…there isn't anything here…Nothing…at all…" She mumbles.

_"__Everyone needs a place where they can find purpose in life. It may not be what your heart truly desires, but I can help you create an answer…__" _

Though initially downcast, remembering those words lifts the adventurer's spirit.

"…I behaved disgracefully…Even if we've yet to meet, she is someone who…I know wouldn't lie about something like that…If there are secrets within…I must find them and make them my own…!"

Staring out in the frontier of infinity through hair that overlaps even in moments of determination, an ever-dreaming girl whose glasses serve as an ornament to the long blue hair she keeps tied into a ponytail all while her all-girls middle school uniform reveals sophistication she'd rather not discuss, grips her only worldly attachments; two kendo sticks carefully wrapped in cloth, before racing off.

…_Yes, I will not let my heart waver to doubt and mistrust…Because my goals aren't like normal people. My hopes don't involve finding the ultimate convenience in an already convenient world…_

_…Because, to become a proud and capable samurai…in a world that forgot such values is truly a lonely quest…_

_That is…until a few months back where I began to have many odd dreams… In them, I'd always talk to a very comforting voice…she's very kind and always asked me about myself. She'd always tell me to pursue my dream but never forget what's around me… _

_Talking to her felt different from everyone else around me…She…_

_I started to see that it wasn't the world I lived in that was off…but I didn't belong… Even if there's a small few who understood my passion I… I dislike being watched and treated as if I'm some "sword freak" when I am, or at least aim to be, a true samurai…!_

_The life I want…is not one destined for the era we currently live so…_

It seems endless but progress is finally in grasp! Falling to her knees to catch her breath but never loosens her hold on her attachments, the ever-dreaming girl finds herself in the center of a pathway to eight giant doors.

When did this happen, she wonders. Then again, she just kept plowing ahead until her legs got sore so…anything is possible maybe…

"…Is this what she talked of…?" The girl mumbles, taking time took study her surroundings with growing discomfort.

_"__But whatever answer you find is clearly up to you… So, are you ready? A new life of endless adventure and peril await you! I'll be watching you silently, so go for it!__"_

Remembering those words, the ever-dreaming girl uses her attachments as the ground she needs to stand and furthers her curious examination of each door with greater discomfort.

"…which door…? Even if it is a decision only I can make, I don't want a destiny…made off a poor choice…"

"_**Kyeheheheh. Another wimp with no spirit, I'm getting really tired of your sort.**_" A menacingly deep voice echoes.

Before the ever-dreaming girl can react, she, along with the area around her are weighed down by the pressure of malevolent intent.

"…su-Such mal-intent…! Is this…truly coming from a human?!"

"_**Oh? You're actually still standin'? Not bad, I'll definitely enjoy killin' ya!**_"

Of course hearing such words will drive fear in any man, the ever-dreaming girl is no exception. However, unlike any common person, confronting a situation like this is why she's thrown that kind of life away and is now…here.

Still, she's nervous. What if she isn't ready what if- No, such thoughts on the battlefield will bring a warrior to their grave, and she knows that better than any. Thus is why that ever-dreaming girl bites the bottom of her lip before yelling: "Reveal yourself, EVIL ONE!"

"_**Evil? Kyeheheheh, it's all good and fun here kiddo.**_ _**You're way too serious, be glad you met me!**_"

After that line, a wave of energy blows past the girl, bringing the area of eight doors into a spectrum of darkness. The girl watches silently as small purplish-black orb of crackling energy hovers aimlessly. Overtime, the crackling noise intensifies only matching its orb surroundings which pulsates far faster all before everything blows away in a flash of light.

The background returns to normal but the atmosphere feels…heavy, the ever-dreaming girl realizes as she rubs her strained eyes. After finished with that, she's taken aback when lifting her head to meet the shape of a young male, possibly a teenager, completely consumed in purplish-black flames.

Poised in battle position, the denizen from the void reveals his cold red eyes as he grips his tonfas. Yes, the girl knows of those weapons…though better than resorting to bare fist, such a weapon choice only reveals the arrogance of this fighter.

"_**Kyeheheheh. You aren't so tough, look at you shaking like a leaf. Never seen hell before?**_"

"…Y-You be silent…! Silence I say!" The girl snaps.

"_**…Silence…you say…? What kind of messed up speech is that? Tch, you've pissed me off!**_"

The intensity of malevolent pressure being giving off within the area gives proof to the shadowy challenger's readiness for combat. He calms however when his latest victim actually ignores him to remove the cloth from her dual choice weapons.

A sword freak with cruddy wooden ones would only be mildly entertaining at best, but the fellow couldn't help but feel humored by the girl's efforts nevertheless.

"…I wish to become stronger…" The ever-dreaming girl states. "I wish to…become the me I aspire more than anything to be rather than…become the me I will have no choice to become…I'm not confident but, I wish to crush you with all I am…using only my blades combined might…That is why," she hesitates. "…That is why I wish to know your name…It is only proper for opponents introduce themselves…"

"_**Kyehe-Wuh? Oh I see, how enlightening…Then please, ladies first.**_"

She asked first, but the fellow is very polite. Though feeling guilty for judging one based on speech and appearance, she quickly complies, in hopes of further sorting out the misunderstanding the way only warriors know how…

_So this is it… Everything shall be determined by this first contact… I'm…engaging my opponent…!_

"_**Ooh! Still standing even after all that? Kyeheheheh, you're a tough one after all aren't ya? But try actually gettin' a hit in will ya? Games to the death are only fun if both guys are getting killed.**_"

Despite the shadowy challenger's words, the only thing that truly keeps her standing is her unrelenting valor. Full of bruises and fresh cuts, the ever-dreaming girl thanks her nimbleness, something she's very proud of, when it came to dodging the barrage of attacks her foe surprised her with, but curses her own indecisiveness when that wasn't enough.

Blood trickling from her lips, forehead and left arm, the girl wobbles as she grips tightly to the kendo stick in her right hand, her "earth", and in her left hand, clings desperately to the broken kendo stick she sacrificed for defense, her "heaven", her shattered heaven.

"Kugh! Tr-Trickster…! You attacked me while I was introducing myself! What kind of warrior are you…?" she growls.

"_**Tch! And what kind of DUMBASS believes in shit like that? Serves ya right ya dumbshit!**_" He laughs. "_**AH?! WHAT'S THAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THAT MUMBLING?**_" He roars after the girl's usual soft-spoken wordings.

Now, that pig went too far… Never before has she ever met such a despicable creature who flaunts cowardice as a tool of pride. And honestly, that doesn't really bother her, it's simply, **the first time **she met such a person. However, **its **(yes, she can never consider such a lowly thing a man) unruly gestures and childish taunts…

For "heaven" alone, she wants him to repay fifty-times over…

_N-No…! I mustn't give into his vulgarity…A lost head is a samurai's first step into the grave… I must… hone my anger… Overcome my rage…_

_…And to do that I must overcome my own foolishness first… I cannot die for the sake of causeless matters…_

"…I see…I failed…" She mumbles softer than usually.

Wiping her tears, the ever-dreaming girl looks towards her opponent.

"_**What's with you? You still got the other one don't cha? C'mon, I'll even give you a free shot this time.**_"

"Pardon my rudeness, but I must withdraw. No matter the turnarounds…I cannot defeat you… Nor do I see the point in persisting within a fruitless battle."

"_**Pretty interesting, ya act high and mighty but you'd turn tale and run if you can't win. Kyeheheheh! We're from the same mold you know that?**_"

"I…! I am… I am not a coward…!!"

Tossing her shattered heaven away, the girl grips her "earth" and rushes at her foe. Only wanting to crush it, she takes no prisoners with a strong vertical slash! But her attack just went through the chuckling challenger…

Shocked, the girl quickly stumbles back before gathering the momentum to lunge at her foe once more with four strong slashes, each leaving him unaffected. When she thought she'd simply go through him upon her landing her face says otherwise when taking strong blow from the tip of his left tonfa.

Rather than feel the ground, the ever-dreaming girl feels weight on her right ankle gripped on before being slammed to the ground and stomped on mercilessly followed by a strong kick to the ribs that sent her tumbling right back to the center of the eight doors.

Disgraced and in unimaginable pain, the girl grips her "earth" protectively while coughing violently.

"_**Who said ya had to be that? Ya just don't stick around when the perks aren't in your favor.**_" The shadowy challenger laughs. "_**Yup, two of a kind, ya just far weaker. It's a shame ya have to go, but then again, no one gets past this part…**_"

_…In the end…this is all I can do…?! A disgraceful end…to a foolish sword freak…hm? _

Though her consciousness is quickly fading, she sees it: her abandoned, shattered "heaven". She feels like a child, but releases one hand from her "earth" to reach out to the faraway item.

_I…I don't wish to die! Th-That's not why I am here, that is not my story! I-I wish to become a proud and capable samurai…I want to change myself, my style! My form, if I must!_

_I want to believe in her words, in myself and just… Go for it!!_

Though her "heaven" remains where it is, the ever-dreaming girl keeps her arm outstretched. Be it because of that or some other reason, a green magic circle appears from under her and for the fragments of "heaven".

"_**Hey whoa, wait a sec! The doors, not one, but **__**all eight **__**are opening for this little runt?!**_" The shadowy challenger exclaims. "_**Th-that's not fair at all!! I had to rip one open and I still… Tch! You bastards, now I'm really pissed off! I'll kill you! **__**I'll kill you all!!**_"

The area shakes violently from amount of malevolent pressure released shadowy challenger. Within this thick pressure, his arms grasp at the air, as if an illusion slowed for the human eye to marvel at the lingering spots of heat each movement leaves behind, all while a strong amount of kinetic energy gathers into his tonfas.

"_**It's time for Armageddon… And I'll cry this out to the bowels of hell!!"**_

All the shadowy challenger needs to do is conjure the friction between his tonfas and everything goes boom!

"You mustn't, please stop!"

He unleashes Armageddon, eventually, that is… Not before shaking from the familiarity of the voice, even if its one he's never heard before.

As that sweet look of utter destruction fills the void in his red eyes, he could've sworn that a green and white…-Nah, the little runt is blown to smithereens and those crappy doors paid for discriminating, that's all what matters, he smirks as he disappears back into the infinity…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Over the reflective waters of a large lake, a creature of flight soars through the sky!

Its shadow disfigured from a cloud it flew past, the creature of flight, with its body of cloud white and streaks of blue on its head, feet and wingtips knows proudly that no silhouette can ever trump the real deal.

Why, it's large yellow bill is so spectacular, it's spread to its underbelly. No mere shadow can ever get that right!

Still heading to its undetermined location, the creature of flight descends towards a forest of lush trees. As it does so too suddenly, something that seems to be a letter, slips out of usually tightly shut bill.

Quick to notice this, the creature of flight hastily dives after and recovers it, almost crashing into a tree in the process.

This afternoon flight fumble amuses a nearby, grounded, orange creature who could easily be dubbed a creature of flight with its small yellow beak and flight creature-like feet…

Although... its yellow wings look far too tiny and weak to be of any use. The head feathers make it stand out though…

Not that it cared, it's perfectly happy walking, strengthening its legs. It has a nice (though it's seen better days) gray bag its drags around all the time and it doesn't need wings **or arms **to get **that **around its body!

Shaking off the sad truth, the orange creature continues along its way, chirping a happy melody to itself until noticing something unfamiliar off the path: Under a tree cautioned for hazard, a battered creature with short brown fur rests uneasily.

Other than its fur and its lighter brown coloring on its belly, its most significant feature, if anything to the orange one, has to be the large skull it dons over its head…

**S.O.S!! Strongest Bronze Team: Go-Rescue! Prologue Complete**

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Notes)

It took some time but I finally started the **Bone Chant! **main story. And if you're curious enough, then please take time to look at the pilot that's located in my profile.

**Shinai**- Are the proper name for "kendo sticks". I just wanted to add this before an enthusiast or actual participant of the sport brings this up.


End file.
